New Beginnings
by Seth the Inu
Summary: Prequel to 'Trick-or-Treat'. In a turn of revenge against the parents, Roxas becomes a simple tool to some, made to live out the remainder of his life alone.
1. Part One

**New Beginnings**

_Disclaimer:  
The characters do not belong to me._

- O -

**Part One**

- O -

Stepping out of a large black vehicle, a small blonde boy gazed up at the mansion that loomed over him, his blue eyes taking in every little detail.

A wooden balcony had been built in the front of the two-story house, stretching out on both sides to the edges of the building. White paint gleamed in the sunlight that shone through the trimmed trees, contrasted against the dark, clean roof tiles.

"C'mon Roxas! Let's go choose bedrooms!" a small brunette called out, urging his blonde twin inside.

The Strife family, one with eight members, had moved to the new house built by their grandfather for them.

Luxord and Xion, aged 37 and 34, had met at a business convention in their early twenties. Their first child, Cloud Strife, was born two years after their meeting, followed three years later by twins, Ventus and Vanitas Strife. Still wanting more children, the two parents had another set of twins, Sora and Roxas Strife, one year after the first set of twins. Xion, wanting a daughter though, tried for another child, and was given a daughter two years later, who she called Rikku.

With six children, their grandfather had the house built, ensuring a large iron gate was also made at the base of the drive, allowing the children to play without worries of anyone abducting them.

Turning to glance at the gate, thinking he had seen something there, Roxas entered the house, eager to have his stuff all set up.

- O -

Sitting in the blue chair beside his window, open book resting on his lap, Roxas watched as his 'older twins', Ventus and Vanitas, ran down the hill to the gate, rushing to reach their friends.

In the first couple of months after having moved completely into the white mansion, all of his siblings had found a group of friends to be with.

Being the usual 12-year-old, Cloud had found a group of lively friends to enforce his emo-ness – Yuffie the naturally hyper girl, Aerith the sweet calm girl, Cid the aggro boy and Leon the brave boy.

Ventus and Vanitas had both befriended Aqua and Terra, two students from their class. The twins shared almost everything, uncomfortable when not together all the time.

Rikku had also surrounded herself with two friends called Paine and Yuna, two girls that evened out Rikku's vibrancy with life just enough.

Sora had made friends with a great number of friends, but his best friends were Riku and Kairi who stuck with him through all their little adventures around the town. Sora had tried to get Roxas to join their little trio, but he had refused and stayed inside; he had always found sanctuary amongst the pages of his books.

All of his siblings would come and ask him to play but Roxas would politely refuse their requests every time. They eventually left him alone after continuous rejections. Even at school he preferred to sit under a tree at lunch and read his time away.

Roxas' parents didn't greatly worry about the unusual behaviour their child demonstrated, supplying him with new books when he asked. Roxas had never been a very active child, always sitting somewhere cuddled with a book of any size on his person.

- O -

Over the past eight years since the arrival of the Strife family into the large mansion, gradual changes had been made. The children have grown, leaving the small world for a larger one. Cloud, now 20 years old, had begun planning to move into his own house, leaving Ventus and Vanitas, both 17, in charge of their siblings.

Come Halloween the siblings had arranged a competition between themselves – they would all go out, trick or treating, and whoever managed to collect the most candy was winner. For the sake of their safety though, they would not venture out alone, but would go with a group of friends.

Like always, Roxas stayed out of the contest, preferring to be the judge instead.

Deflated at the idea of her older brother not participating again, Rikku agreed, worried about the lack of contact with her brother.

On Halloween night, all siblings involved in the rivalry of candy waited by the door for Roxas' signal to leave, all eager to win.

The blonde twin had been highly amused at his family's behaviour, his enjoyment increasing as he descended the staircase.

Upon reaching the bottom, he watched as all five of them rushed out the door, leaving him in peace. He turned to the study to find a new book to retreat into.

Returning to the simple room he slept in, Roxas began to read, finding it difficult though courtesy of the unusual noises from the roof.

It couldn't be his parents, they were out of town for the night, and it couldn't be his brothers or sister, he had watched them all leave. No-one else was in the house but him. He should have been completely alone until three in the morning.

Placing his book on the bedside table, Roxas grabbed a flashlight from a drawer, silently climbing off his bed. The teen left his room, turning in the direction of the attic stairs.

Slowly creeping up the wooden boards, the blonde reached for door handle, turning it at a steady pace. He clicked the torch on, flicking it around the messy room. He took a few steps into the room, peering behind boxes and furniture pieces.

Out of the corner of his cerulean eyes, Roxas saw a quiver of movement in the shadows. The blonde moved away from the door towards the area, not hearing the click from the latch, only interested in what he had possibly seen.

"Ahaha," a rough voice rattled throughout the small room, "a son of the Strifes. What a better way for their demise."

Spinning at the voice, Roxas felt the flashlight ripped from his hands, briefly illuminating deep grey eyes coming towards his body before everything turned black.

- O -

"ugh," Roxas groaned at how numb his body completely felt. Feeling around himself, he reached out for anything to use as a lever to pull his body off the ground.

Hand finding a ledge of a dresser, the blonde heaved his torso upwards, flinching.

Pain shot through his entire body, centring at the junction on the left side of his neck. Roxas lifted a shaky hand to touch the area, his fingers coming back with blood smeared over the tips.

The blonde was completely shocked at the red liquid, rushing out of the attic and down the stairs to the bathroom, sifting through the cupboards for bandages. Thankfully, it was still dark out, and he had seen no sign of his sibling's return.

No weird questions to be asked, and no-one needed to know about anything that happened. Even if he told anyone, the teen doubted anyone would actually believe the bot.

- O -

Over the next few weeks, the blonde felt a continuous churning in his stomach that he was unable to get rid of.

He tried eating, hoping to satisfy the hunger, only for it to make the boy extremely sick every time. And every time, the feeling grew more intense.

His eyes began to dull down, shifting into a murky blue. The golden spikes of his hair flopped on his head, losing its healthy sheen. The teen's skin turned waxy and pale.

The boy had begun to deteriorate, unable to do anything.

53 days after the incident Roxas had in the attic with the stranger, Luxord had gathered all of his family members into the lounge that night. His company had made a massive breakthrough, and was being shown on the news.

"Hey everyone!" exclaimed Rikku, bouncing into the room, excitement swirling around her.

Xion sighed at her daughter, patting the space on the couch beside her. "Sit down here with me."

Giggling like the teenager she was, the bright blonde ran towards her mother, completely missing to see the lift in the carpet. Rikku stumbled, just missing the table in the middle of the room but scraping skin off of her from the fall on the carpet.

Small drops of blood trickled down her leg as she stood up. Xion began to fuss over her daughter, almost everyone else asking if she was okay.

Roxas, however, had completely blanked out as the metallic smell of blood drifted towards him. His eyes, fixated on the area of Rikku's leg the blood was coming from, flashed a bright blue.

Feeling the tight churn in his stomach squeeze, the blonde allowed his body to move by only instinct, ignoring the screams and cries of his family.

All that mattered was satisfying the hunger he felt.

- O -

This is the prequel to my one-shot 'Trick-or-Treat'. But, because of how long it actually is, it is split into five parts.

Because it is probably really confusing, I'll give both the first and second lot of ages of the family members.  
Luxord - 37 / 45  
Xion - 34 / 42  
Cloud - 12 / 20  
Ventus/Vanitus - 9 / 17  
Sora/Roxas - 8 / 16  
Rikku - 6 / 14

I know, it's really, really confusing right now...but more will be explained later!

Seth the Inu


	2. Part Two

**New Beginnings**

_Disclaimer:  
The characters do not belong to me._

- O -

**Part Two**

- O -

Hand moving slightly against the dirty curtain, bright cerulean eyes watched as a group of teenagers ran away from the dull mansion.

Roxas had not left the confines of his house unless it was time, letting the building degrade by itself. The eternal teen was too ashamed to be seen by living people by what he had done.

- O -

Hiding upstairs, Roxas watched as members of the community carried the stiff corpses of every member of his family out of the house on stretchers.

He had refused to touch them after he had killed them, scared at what he had done. He had just sat on the bottom stair, hugging his knees to his chest, pushing his body back and forth as he stared blankly at the walls.

After the removal of every body, the young vampire had to scare everyone away from the house while still remaining hidden.

It wasn't an easy thing to do, as more investigators came to the house every time, but the blonde eventually succeeded in his task.

No-one came anywhere near the section now, marking the place as the haunting area for the Strife family, unable to move on because of their 'missing son'.

Of course, said missing son was the reason for the rumours and stories of the ghosts as Roxas was never seen and no-one else was found.

Because he wished to be seen by nobody, the teen stayed inside the building's walls, letting the outside appearance of the house and its surroundings to deteriorate over time. The trees lining the drive grew wild and tangled their branches with neighbouring trees, creating a natural roof stretching across the path; dark shadows danced and frolicked under the covering of leaves.

To add to his continuous shame of his actions, Roxas grabbed a can of white paint from the back room of the house, applied a few drops of his own blood into it, and painted a thick white circle on the maroon wall in the front hallway; a reminder to him of his never-ending cycle of unwanted sacrifices he must make throughout his eternal life.

Every three years, the blonde would have to leave the sanctuary of his house and descend down into the unsuspecting village. He would search for a suitable family, ridding them of their blood and life, disappearing back to the mansion before the sun rose for another day, revealing the newest murder for the day.

- O -

Over four centuries had passed since that Halloween night which changed Roxas' life forever. Nobody dared to come near the house, watching it slowly continue to deteriorate to old age, the weather and lack of maintenance.

The teenage vampire continued his trips outside of his house every three years, coming home morbid as his symbol blazed out at him from the deep red wall.

That night was no different. He had found another family on his search. Two members had already lost their lives – a black-haired woman who looked to be about 24 and a small 10-year-old boy with long flaming red hair.

Taking a step towards the front door to leave, small sniffling sounds came from behind Roxas. Glancing behind, he noticed another red-haired boy, face peeking over an over-large brown teddy bear.

Vibrant cerulean eyes meet swimming emerald orbs, tears leaking down the child's face. Roxas could clearly see the fear reflected in the child's eyes; he estimated the redhead to be around six years old.

The clenching feeling in his stomach tightened, only higher in his chest. Moving closer to the boy, intent on having him, the clenching got even tighter.

Pausing mid-step, the blonde teen gazed at the redhead before sighing in defeat, a hand running through his golden strands on his head. But he couldn't leave him alone to be found by others.

Eyes drifting towards his problem, Roxas flinched at how scared the child was of him.

Stepping forward, he caught the small boy, noticing how stiff the tiny body had gotten, before spinning away from the deaths on the floor, aiming for the front door.

He couldn't kill the boy, and he couldn't leave him alone. That only left one option that he would do.

The child would go home with him to live.

- O -

Is it just me, or is the thought/mental image of a little six-year-old Axel immensely CUTE!

Just note though, he doesn't have any facial tattoos on him, or for the rest of this fanfic. They show up in 'Trick-or-Treat and are gonna be explained in the sequel.

Seth the Inu


	3. Part Three

**New Beginnings**

_Disclaimer:  
The characters do not belong to me._

- O -

**Part Three**

- O -

Ever since bringing the redheaded child to the mansion, Roxas barely saw the human. He wasn't trying to hide from the boy, but the boy was hiding from him.

Walking through his house to get somewhere, the vampire sometimes heard the pattering footsteps running away from him. His heart clenched at it; he meant no harm to the child at all.

Knowing that the redhead was a human and regularly needed to eat and required basic necessities to continue living, Roxas travels down to the town at reasonable times with a suitable amount of money from his family's vault. He also made sure that when he did leave the house, his house guest was fully asleep; he didn't want to lose his little companion.

Knowing full well that the child wouldn't go near him, and he didn't want to scare the boy by forcing him, Roxas prepares the food, leaving it on the now clean dining room table. He would leave the room for a few hours, finding all plates and dishes empty of their contents when he returned to tidy up.

The blonde busies himself when staying away from the redhead by slowly tidying the house, room by room by room. Having a living person, especially a young one, they could easily die from how much dust had accumulated in many rooms over four hundred years. After the trouble he had gone through to ensure that the redhead lived, he didn't want something really simple to ruin all his efforts.

Four months after this continuous routine, Roxas was surprised by a sudden greeting from his small house guest.

- O -

Legs draped over an arm of a green chair in the bright library, thick book in his hands, cerulean eyes darted left and right, taking in the words on the paper.

Jumping slightly in his seat, the teen looked towards the door as small knocking sounds came from the other side of the wood.

"Come in," he called out, wide eyes watching as the redheaded boy tentively peeked around the door. Slowly putting his open book on his lap, he continued to stare curiously at his guest, eyes not moving off him as he slowly walked towards the blonde.

Stopping a few metres from the chair, the human child began to fidget, growing really nervous at how close he was to the blonde vampire. Taking a deep breath, he opened his mouth and whispered a very small, "Hello."

Silent for a few seconds, Roxas could only gaze at the small person in front of him before placing his feet onto the ground. "Hello to you too, little one."

Frightened emerald eyes shot up, but a small glimmer of curiosity could be seen in their depths. "Wh-what's your name, mister?" he inquired shyly, still staring at the blonde.

"My name," he began slowly, also curious, "is Roxas."

The redhead mouthed the name, trying to get a feel for it, before thrusting his left hand out. "Hello Roxas, my name is Axel Lea Martinaz. Pleased to make your acquaintance."

Surprised at the openness of the child, Roxas took the offered hand, lightly clasping it in his own and giving it a small shake.

"Well Axel, is there any particular reason you have come, or is it just a social call?" the teen asked, blue eyes noticing how stiff Axel had gotten.

Shuffling his small feet against the carpet, head bowed down to hide his red face, the child mumbled soft words, causing Roxas to raise an eyebrow. "I'm sorry; I didn't quite catch that. Could you please repeat it louder?"

Trying to get smaller, the redhead cleared his throat. "I'm scared."

Shaking his head, the blonde 'tsk'ed. "Don't worry, I won't take offense to whatever you-"

"No. I'm scared. Of you."

An awkward silence followed his confession. He glanced up, afraid of what he might see, but turned concerned at the vampire's depressed expression.

Roxas froze, processing what his little guest had said. He was scaring the child. He was. Nothing else. He was. His heart squeezed at the realization of that.

"Ho-how do I scare you, little one?"

"You ate my brother and mother. I don't know when you'll eat me."

Gasping at the honest answer, the teen leaned forward, gently lifting Axel's chin to stare at him eye-to-eye. "Axel Martinaz, I promise you that will never happen. Something in here," he placed a hand over his heart, "tells me how horrible it would be if I were to do such a horrible act. Killing you is something I could not ever do."

Still staring into cerulean eyes, too entranced at their colour to look away, Axel asked, "If you won't eat me, then what are you going to do with me?"

"I am lonely, so very lonely. I greatly wish for a real friend. So many years without contact with anyone, I have relied on my books. But they do not respond to me. An actual friend is what I want. Will you be that friend?"

All fear gone, the redheaded child pondered the question, a finger against his temple and eyes on the ground.

He too had no friends; his only friends had been his brother Reno, who had protected him constantly from bullies, and his mother Tifa, who had adopted the two of them while Axel was still three.

But his family was gone, and he had no-one else to rely on; nobody liked him or his brother as they were too weird.

Why not be friends with someone like him?

"Okay Roxas. I'll be that friend."

- O -

Um, yeah. Not much to say for this chapter really, except a warning for part four. The next chapter is gonna be the reason that this fanfic is rated 'M'. Just an early warning for all you readers out there! :) .

Seth the Inu


	4. Part Four

**New Beginnings**

_Disclaimer:  
The characters do not belong to me._

- O -

**Part Four**

- O -

Over the fifteen years since Roxas befriended Axel, the redhead had developed from the small, shy little boy into an expressive well-built man. During his teens he had sprouted upwards, towering over the vampire.

Having watched his friend grow, Roxas couldn't help but feel his connection evolve into something more intense. He couldn't stop it, and wouldn't have even if he was able to.

With no contact with other people, the two friends confided with each other, having discussions about their past. They debated about ideas found in books, arguments on news, talks about anything they could think of.

Because of how Axel's red hair made him stand out in a crowd, making it easy to identify him by, Roxas continued with his shopping trips into the town, too afraid to lose his friend to others.

- O -

"Any regrets or things to say come twelve?" Axel curiously asked, leaning comfortably back on his hands to stare at the stars.

New Years Eve found the mansion's inhabitants seated on the roof, relaxing and enjoying each others company.

Shrugging his small shoulders, Roxas answered. "I want to be braver than I am. That's what I want. What about you, Axel?"

Glancing at his blonde companion out of the corner of his eye, baffled with the response he got, the redhead thought about his answer, lip between teeth. Blushing at his thought, he nervously scratched the back of his head, full attention now on Roxas. "Well," he began, "I really don't wish to be punched."

"Huh?" Pulling his cerulean eyes away from the twinkling sky, the vampire looked to his right. "Why would you get punched?"

Instead of a verbal answer, Axel grabbed his friend's face, his lips crashing onto Roxas' soft ones.

Pulling away, worry and fear in his jade eyes, the redhead jumped off the roof into an open window, retreating away from the still blonde.

Utterly shocked at what had just happened between them, Roxas just watched his friend's retreating back. Shaky hand lifting to touch his lips, as if to catch the lingering kiss, his body stood up. Jumping into the house through the window, he followed Axel's scent to the redhead's bedroom.

Curled into a ball in the middle of his messy purple bed, an olive pillow tightly hugged to his chest, Axel stared blankly at his floor.

Entering the human male's space, Roxas watched as nervous green eyes darted upwards in his direction. The tall man opened his mouth to begin speaking, but was stopped as delicate, full lips covered his.

Small hands gently resting on Axel's cheeks, Roxas pulled away slowly, resting his forehead against the redheads. Emotional cerulean eyes gazed deeply into wide shocked emerald ones as he softly murmured, "I love you. No matter what you think or do, I do love you with everything I have."

Gasping at the blonde's honest confession, the human grabbed the retreating vampire, pulling him back towards his body, meeting the soft mouth with his own. He wrapped an arm around Roxas' neck as the blonde responded willingly to the kiss, pushing both deeper into the embrace as Axel used his tongue to gain entrance into the blonde's mouth.

Running low on air, the two males pulled away from one another, panting heavily. Watching through half-lidded, cloudy eyes, Axel attempted to slow his breathing down. "I love you too. So much. Don't ever leave me, please."

Raising himself up from his bent position over his human, Roxas gently pushed the redhead backwards onto the bed, climbing on top of him until the blonde had straddled Axel's hips. Placing his hands on either side of Axel's head, he leaned down, his mouth ghosting over the redhead's lips.

"Stay," he breathed, his bright blue eyes watching Axel's face. "Be one with me, forever and more."

Axel was amazed at the wondrous idea he was given. To live with the one he loved entirely without worry of aging.

Unable to say anything, the redhead wrapped his arms lovingly around Roxas, pulling his small body flush against his while nodding his head.

Releasing his breath in happiness at the given answer, the blonde kissed the top of Axel's ear, giving it a tender nip with his front teeth. "You will need to relax, for it will hurt for a short time." He nuzzled his cheek reassuringly against Axel's, saying, "Don't worry though, nothing bad will happen. I promise."

Using his arms, Roxas pushed himself up, causing him to straddle the redhead again. Hands reaching for the hem of his top, the blonde quickly yanked it off before tossing it randomly across Axel's room.

Reaching down, he repeated the action for his soon-to-be lover slowly. The taller male helped the blonde in the removal of his shirt by leaning up, pecking the inviting lips briefly as his top joined the other abandoned one.

Roxas leaned forward, hands softly cupping Axel's pale cheeks, as their mouths met once again heatedly, both allowing all of their passions out.

He smirked against the taller male at the throaty moan from Axel, his blue eyes watching the facial reactions his human gave out. His gentle hands ghosted down the lithe body underneath him while his mouth moved to the pulse on Axel's neck, sucking at it gently.

The redhead's pants echoed in the room, growing more heavy as Roxas' hand grew closer to the painful bulge in his pants. His breath hitched as small fingers unlatched the button before slowly pulling down the zip, a sly smirk on Roxas' face.

"Don't...ah...tease," he managed to gasp out, painfully aroused by the small actions of the teen's fingers. His body twisted, trying to alleviate the uncomfortable feeling.

"Hm, but your facial reactions are worth it though," Roxas whispered, amusement and lust evident in his cerulean orbs.

Frustrated at the slow pace, Axel's hands moved underneath the blonde's, quickly removing the too-tight article of clothing, then moving to his partner's pair. Tender lips hungrily met his, opening up to taste one another as clothing was flung across the room.

Skin against skin, mouth against mouth; each willing to bare themselves to each other.

Roxas pulled away, his cheeks flushed as he panted heavily, gazing down at the also flushed redhead. He lifted his left hand, placing his fingers onto Axel's mouth.

"Suck," he commanded, watching keenly as Axel's tongue encircled the digits, wetting them thoroughly. Roxas groaned at the pleasant sensation, his head flopping down onto his lover's chest.

Deeming his fingers coated enough, the blonde pulled his hand away, his limb weaving down towards Axel's entrance. He lifted his head, his lips ghosting over the other pair as blue eyes locked with clouded jade ones.

"Relax, love," Roxas whispered as his fingers slid into Axel, rubbing their noses together.

The redhead gasped at the action, his body arching upwards in both pain and pleasure. "Breathe," he heard the small vampire say; releasing a small hiss between clenched teeth, Axel adjusted to the digit inside of him, relaxing slowly as the pain lessened.

Noticing how calm the taller male had become, Roxas sealed their lips together tenderly, another finger joining in stretching and preparing the delicate human.

Watching how Axel flinched, the blonde again waited, worried at the pain he had caused for his love.

Remembering to breathe, Axel lay on the bed, staring into Roxas' face, a small, weak smile on his own face. Shakily, he nodded his head to Roxas, having adjusted to the two fingers.

The blonde removed his digits before nudging between the redhead's legs, carefully positioning himself by Axel's entrance. Placing his forearms on either side of his lover's head, Roxas thrusted himself forward, eliciting a pained gasp out of Axel.

Pain and concern swirling in his blue eyes, he scanned his love's face as Axel panted heavily, his chest heaving with each mouthful of air.

The taller male concentrated on the small feeling of pleasure he felt, the sensation growing larger as the pain subsided.

Comfortable enough, he lifted his hips towards Roxas, the small blonde responding willingly.

Lifting an arm from its position beside red hair on the bed, the vampire teen snaked his hand between their bodies, nimble fingers wrapping around Axel's arousal. His hand started to move to the rhythm their connected bodies began, Roxas thrusting himself in and out of his lover.

Axel's hands had clamped onto Roxas' shoulders in a death grip, pleasure coursing throughout his body. Breathless moans escaped his throat as he rose to meet his blonde on each thrust, encouraging him to continue.

Sensing how close the redhead was, the small vampire's mouth attached itself to the pulse in Axel's neck, again sucking and nibbling at the area in preparation.

Feeling as well as hearing Axel release, Roxas bit down into the sensitive skin, his free hand attempting to hold the quivering body underneath him still. The sweet taste of Axel's blood as it touched his tongue caused Roxas to loose sense of reason, letting himself release while still sheathed inside his redheaded lover.

Both males stopped moving as the vampire continued to drink, Axel's heavy pants the only sound in the room. Slowly, though, they began to loose volume as the blonde remained consuming the red liquid.

Aware of the changes starting to take place within the human body, Roxas removed his mouth from Axel's neck, rising over his body to look down at his exhausted redhead.

Emerald eyes locked with concerned sapphire ones before closing, succumbing into slumber.

After ensuring Axel was sleeping, Roxas reached towards the end of the bed, dragging the covers over both their bodies. Laying himself down, he gently tucked Axel's head under his chin, his clean hand running through the red follicles, the other hugging the body to his.

A soothing hum was sung to the changing human, bright cerulean eyes keeping a close watch. Twelve clock chimes rang through the house, alerting the blonde of the event.

"Happy New Year, love."

- O -

I do apologise if this was not the best, but it got the idea out to all. :3 .

You have no idea how hard it took to write this part. I had it all planned out, and knew what was happening, but when it came to putting it down into words, I didn't know how to describe it all - stupid mental blocks...

But, some good news – the sequel officially now has a title! YAY! XD . So, in a couple of weeks, look out for the third part of this small series, 'Eternal Unity'. From the title, and plot of the story, I think you can figure out why it is gonna be called this!

Seth the Inu


	5. Part Five

**New Beginnings**

_Disclaimer:  
The characters do not belong to me._

- O -

**Part Five**

- O -

"So, what does it really mean again?" Axel enquired, looking up at the large white circle Roxas had painted years ago.

Since the night of the redhead's change over a century ago, the two vampires were hardly apart from each other, oblivious to the rest of the world around them. Days were spent in teaching and guiding Axel through his new life, increasing his skills. Hours were spent learning each other mentally and physically.

But no matter how much happiness he found with his redheaded other, Roxas couldn't dismiss his guilt whenever he saw the vibrant white circle in the hall.

This was the situation in which Axel found the blonde; just staring morbidly at the shape on the wall, despair in his cerulean eyes.

Not completely understanding the significance behind it, the young vampire stood beside his lover.

"So, what does it really mean again?" he probed, glancing up at the wall.

Roxas let out a sigh, his shoulders slumping as he lowered his head to gaze at the floor. "It's my personal reminder of what I do to survive. The unending deaths I cause in order to assure my own survival, and now yours as well."

Scratching the back of his head absently, thinking over what he had just been told, Axel continued to gaze at the white circle, an idea forming slowly in his mind.

Smiling at it, he hugged his blonde, resting his chin on a shoulder.

"Well," the redheaded vampire began, "you know what? I'm gonna paint my own circle, exactly just like yours, and make them entwine together. We'll be bound together, for an eternal unity."

"Just you and I," Roxas murmured, a pleasant smile gracing his lips as he threaded his fingers through Axel's ones on his stomach.

Instead of guilt, he would now be able to look at the wall with adoration and love.

"I like that."

- O -

Feeling how close their hunger was, a couple of months after Axel's wondrous idea, the couple set out for their town to hunt together.

Noticing a flicker of movement in the trees opposite the front door, Roxas stopped and stared, watching in amazement as Riku walked towards them.

"Who's that?" the redhead asked, confused at his lover's reaction to the silveret.

"It's Riku. He was Sora's best friend, but I think that he had a crush on my brother. But, I thought he was dead long ago."

Roxas began to move forward to greet his dead brother's friend, only to pause mid-step at the long sword Riku pulled out.

Completely worried about the blonde now, Axel jumped to Roxas' side, staring at the armed vampire with bewilderment. "What the hell is going on here? What does he need a freaking sword for?"

"Roxas!" Riku called put, attracting the attention of both vampire lovers. "Long time, no see."

Curiosity encouraged the blonde to respond. "Riku? What are you doing here?"

"Dear Roxas, it is a very interesting story as to why I am here, containing both beloved Sora and you."

"What?"

The silveret ignored Roxas' outburst, his teal eyes momentarily flashing to Axel's quiet figure, still standing beside his blonde, an expression of worry and mistrust on his face. "You knew how much I wanted Sora, but you selfishly took him away from me anyway. Because of that selfish act of yours, I tried to seek you out in order to bring about your death. A life for a life, I thought.

"But yet, when I finally did find you, I was unable to kill you. You reminded me too much of Sora that I felt if I murdered you, I myself would be murdering Sora.

"So I remained in the shadows, watching and observing your every move as close as I could. Eventually, my love for Sora transferred to you. So many times, I just wanted to grab out and take you for myself. I was patient though, and continued to wait. Until you took in that abomination!"

Riku's breathing began to turn ragged, his eyes hard as they moved off of Roxas onto Axel's still body.

"Riku?" Roxas questioned, worried about the cold look in the silveret's teal eyes as they were fixed on his lover. He was confused about what he was being told, but more concerned about Axel; a crazy vampire could do much damage to another.

Riku continued his tale, staring relentlessly at the tall redhead. "When I saw you take him in, I thought, 'How cute. A temporary pet.' I still maintained my distance, knowing the boy would be gone and out of the way soon.

"Surprise, surprise though, when you Roxas, oh so sweet and innocent Roxas, took the boy as your mate and turned him.

"My love for you, Roxas, tore at me every time I saw you two together, until I could no longer stand it. I must eradicate the problem that is blocking our union together.

"Don't you see, Roxas! Had you not killed Sora, I would have been stuck with him! But you stopped it, thus allowing me to truly see who I am destined to be with. And now, in order to return the favour and last block to our love, I must destroy the one beside you, in order for you to finally open your eyes!"

Having become angry at what the imposing vampire had proclaimed, Axel pushed his lover behind him, his emerald eyes glaring into hard teal ones. "You will never have Roxas!" he hissed, seething at the idea. "And I will make sure of that."

He lunged forward, his fist colliding with Riku's surprised face before the silveret could retaliate or draw his sword.

Roxas looked on the deadly fight with horror. He had felt a small glimpse of pride for his redhead at the words he had spoken to defend the blonde, but it had gone now, replaced with immense concern for Axel's welfare.

"Stop it!" the small vampire called out, but to no avail; they continued to dance their deadly steps.

Without a thought, Roxas rushed into the fight set on distancing the two opposing forces, only to become a victim of Riku's blade.

"Roxas!" Axel screamed, his green eyes wide as he watched his blonde crumple to the ground, the sword protruding out of his chest. The redhead's legs gave out beneath him, causing him to fall beside his lover. His shaking arms reached out to touch Roxas, to prove that it was real, not just a nightmare.

Silver movement caught his eye. Axel looked up, noticing Riku's retreating figure. Angered at the fact that the silveret could just walk away from what he had done, the tall vampire pushed himself up before casting himself onto the other vampire.

He pushed Riku backwards towards the trees. "How dare you?" he seethed, not stopping his actions. "How bloody dare you?" Axel gave one last push, looking on with empty eyes as a tree branch burst out of Riku's chest.

Ignoring the piercing screams of the teal-eyed vampire, Axel returned to Roxas' side, gently pulling his dying lover to his chest.

"I love you," he gently whispered, his mouth hovering over the blonde's, tears pooling in his sad eyes.

"And I love you," Roxas whispered back, leaning up to connect their lips one more time.

Leaning into the kiss, Axel closed his eyes, tears dripping down his cheeks and splashing onto Roxas' face.

Pains running through his body, the blonde pulled away, gasping heavily for breathe before releasing a throaty cough as his body stilled before going limp.

Roxas had gone, leaving a weeping Axel behind.

- O -

Having burnt the empty body and scattering the ashes into the wind, the lonely redhead aimlessly wandered the mansion, usually staring at their symbol on the deep red wall for days. He barely left the sanctuary of four walls except to feed, and even then he pushed the need as far as he could.

On a night when the full moon took over the sky 150 years after Roxas' death, Axel, having gone out to satisfy his hunger, happened to notice a small blonde boy with bright cerulean eyes, looking to be around the age of seven.

The vampire was shocked at the sight in front of him. 'How?' he thought to himself, his emerald eyes glued to the boy. He wanted to go up and talk to him, to assure himself that his eyes weren't playing tricks.

Pulling the hood up on his jacket to hide his noticeable flaming hair and setting a dark pair of glasses to cover his bright, gleaming emerald eyes, Axel made his way to the child, kneeling down when he was in front of him.

"Hello, little one," he gently greeted, remembering how Roxas had greeted him all those years ago.

"Hello sir," the blonde boy whispered, glancing behind him worriedly to his group of friends then back to Axel, his blue eyes staring at the black glasses.

"Roxas! We gotta go!" one of the boy's friends called out from behind him.

Roxas turned to his friends and nodded, before looking back at Axel. "Goodbye, sir," he said before running to his group.

Picking himself up into a standing position, Axel watched Roxas' retreating figure, a smile on his face, whispering something to the empty wind before turning to head home.

"Eternal unity."

- O -

So, it's now the end of 'New Beginnings' officially. *sigh* . But it had to happen eventually. This chapter should have cleared a lot of questions, as well as maybe create some more, anyone has. After Christmas though, the sequel 'Eternal Unity' will be up; I still need to plan it :) . Got a slight plan so far, but nothing concrete.

Yes, I turned Riku into a killer then killed him. Someone had to be used for this, and he seemed like the perfect candidate. Please, no-one hate me for it!


End file.
